A Time and Place
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Stevie Baskara is the descendant of Rose Calvert and she and her family decide to leave New York for England on the Titanic II. Zander Robbins is the descendant of Titanic survivor Jack Dawson, believed to have sunk with the ship but didn't. He and his band are looking for a bassist, while taking the trip of their dreams, and find she's closer than they think (set in 2016).


**A/N: Alright, so here's the Titanic/How to Rock Crossover that I told you a little while ago about in Seven Long Years (Chapter 1). Not much else to say right now, so let me know what you think?**

**OH! For anyone that hasn't seen the movie yet, I suggest you watch it at some point. If you're planning to watch it soon, this has some [SPOILERS], so I wouldn't read it yet if I were you. **

**The first part of this story is set in 2003, and the rest of the story (unless flashbacks) will be set in 2016, the year Titanic II is going to set sail!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~Hazel Eyes and a Bedtime Story~**_

"And when Rose reached into her pocket..." Lizzie says to the little girl with bright, wide hazel eyes, "Guess what she found. . ."

"The necklace! The necklace!" the little five year old says excitedly. Lizzie laughs and nods her head. The little girl sits in her mother's arms, tucked under the thick covers and her pajamas, and she has big, wide hazel eyes as her mother tells her favorite story—she tells it every night, but it never fails to excite the little girl.

"Yes, my dear. She found the _Heart of the Ocean_ in her coat pocket. Do you know how she got it?" Lizzie asks, knowing that her little girl definitely knows where it came from. She's heard the story a hundred times or more.

"Mean Cal put it there by accident," the little girl answers, scrunching her face up at the mention of Cal—her very least favorite character of this bedtime story.

Unbeknownst to the little girl, this is no ordinary bedtime story. It's a true story, and one day when little Stevie Baskara is old enough, she'll figure it out. But as a little, five-year-old girl, it's a bedtime story that beats all those fairytales of princesses and princes and dragons and evil stepmothers—the stories this peculiar little girl does not find enthralling at all.

"Young Rose never did find her Jack, though," Lizzie says, tucking the girl under her covers some more and kissing her forehead. "Sometimes fairytales don't end happy, my sweetie. . ."

Little Stevie frowns. "That's sad. . . what did Rose do then?"

"She went off to marry another nice man, years and years later. She had an acting career for a little while, too, in Santa Monica, not far from here. She was happy because even though Jack was gone, his love lived on, and she knew it," Lizzie answers, smiling slightly.

Stevie smiles.

There's the happy ending she was looking for.

"Good night, Momma," the little girl says, snuggling under her covers some more.

"Good night, Stevie. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," Lizzie smiles at her youngest child, her only daughter. Finding out for the fifth time that Lizzie was pregnant, she had hoped and hoped it would be a little girl, and after four sons, she got her wish.

_It's too bad you're not here to see her, grandma_. . . Lizzie thinks, shutting the lights off in her daughter's room. She shuts the door behind her and goes to tuck in her sons before retiring to bed herself.

**~13 Years Later~**

"Stevie, we're going to be late!" Lizzie calls from the first floor of their medium-sized, average home. The next ten days will be the most exciting of Stevie's life. She's already turned eighteen, so she's legally old enough to live on her own, but there's something else exciting about it.

It's April 20th, 2016.

The Titanic II, after four years of construction, is finally ready to set sail, and the whole Baskara-Lovett family is going to take the Titanic II to Southampton. The Titanic has already come from Southampton, it left April 10th 2016, and now it's going to take everyone from New York to Europe, like the Titanic was originally supposed to; however, she never made it.

About five years ago, Lizzie and Brock moved the whole family to New York—originally they lived in Los Angeles, but the plans for Titanic II had been announced, and Brock was excited. He's always been the Titanic "freak" but his family doesn't mind.

They're excited too; they're step-father gets to live his dream, and they all get a change in scenery. They're not leaving anything important in New York.

Stevie plans to go to school somewhere in England—it'll be much different there than schooling is here, she knows that—and her family will be sticking around for a few weeks on vacation. It's exciting for everyone.

"Coming, mom," Stevie says, a bit aggravated.

So, she'd procrastinated her packing a bit. . . it's coming back to bite her now, but as she zips up her final suitcase, she rushes out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The house is totally bare, besides some furniture in each room. Someone else will come clear them out, but all their belongings are coming with them to their new life in, what is to them, a new world.

"I told you to finish packing last night," Lizzie scolds, shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I was tired though!" Stevie says, hoping it'll get her off the hook.

It sort of does. With a look from her mother she books out the door and to the car where her brothers and step-father are waiting—impatiently.

A little about the family, Lizzie was originally Lizzie Calvert—like her grandmother Rose Calvert, and her mother Andrea Calvert. Lizzie was the product of a rape, but her mother loved her unconditionally, and Lizzie never forgot that. She never had a father though, and that was tough. She married a man, Steven Baskara, and they had five children (Tommy, Andrew, Austin, Liam, and Stevie, in that order).

Steven committed suicide about a year or two after Stevie was born, and for a while, Brock Lovett—good friends with Lizzie at the time—took care of the family, helping out. Lizzie and Brock began dating and eventually he proposed marriage, and Lizzie became Elizabeth Baskara-Lovett. She kept her previous husband's name, and hyphenated her last name because the Baskara name belonged to her kids now.

They make it to Pier 54, near 11th Avenue and West 13th street—Titanic's original stop in New York, where it never reached. The Carpathia—or the ship that rescued the survivors—dropped the passengers off on a different pier, however.

"Wow!" Stevie says in quiet amazement as the Titanic II comes into sight. It's huge! Unlike anything she's seen before, and she's eager for the car to stop. Her step-father, Brock, looks at the ship in awe. He's finally living a dream of his.

Sure, he's seen the original Titanic at the bottom of the ocean, but to see the ship all brand new again, it's amazing. The only difference now is the technology has improved since 1912 and the Blue Star Line, an Australian passenger liner company, own the Titanic II—unlike Titanic, which was owned by the White Star Line, a British passenger liner company.

Stevie has listened to her father talk about Titanic constantly, and she doesn't mind it so much, in fact it fascinates her too. She knows now that the bedtime story she listened to as a little girl, it was all a true story, and it happened on the very first Titanic.

She's secretly hoping for her own Titanic story. . _. just without the sinking._

"Let's hope there aren't any Ismay's on this ship," Brock jokes. Stevie and Lizzie, the only two that ever listen to Brock's stories, laugh. Stevie's brothers look at Brock confused.

"Bet you wish you listened to dad's stories now, huh?" Stevie smirks.

"Well, clearly you do, so help us out. . ." Andrew, Stevie's second oldest brother says. He wraps his arm around Stevie's body and keeps her close. Her brothers grab her suit cases and she looks at them confused.

"Let's pretend it's 1912," he jokes. "We'll be the stewards taking your luggage, and you just hang on my arm like the pretty girl you are," he says, laughing. Stevie rolls her eyes and shoves him off. She refuses to be a little trophy.

"It was a joke!" Andrew cries, rubbing the side of his chest where Stevie shoved him with her elbow.

"I don't care," she responds dully. "I'm not going to be some eye-candy, I'm your sister!"

Andrew rolls his eyes and wraps Stevie's arm through his. "Just stick close, alright? Do you see how many people are here? There's got to be over a thousand!" Stevie lets her brother drag her through the crowd to where passports are being taken—in 1912 it was the inspection queue, where officers would check for lice so immigrants wouldn't take any lice into the New World (America).

"Fine, I see your point," Stevie mumbles. Her other brothers have taken the luggage to get inspected, and Stevie and Andrew and their parents were waiting to hand their passports and tickets over so they could get aboard the ship.

_Make each day count_, Stevie thinks. A motto she'd heard a ton of times in that bedtime story, well now is her chance to make each day count. It's a motto she's lived by every day, fascinated by the man her great-grandmother had to live without after the Titanic sunk.

"Imagine if this one sinks," Andrew whispers in her ear, ruining her train of thought.

"It won't," Stevie say flatly, annoyed with hearing this over and over again, by everyone. Everyone's so paranoid by what happened over a hundred years ago, they forget that technology has changed, and things have improved. Unlike the original Titanic, Titanic II, and all other passenger ships, are now required to have enough lifeboats for all passengers. So, if Titanic II should sink, everyone has a chance of getting off the ship safely.

Titanic was run by people who cared about their image, and they cut corners and that's why the Titanic sank in the first place. Titanic II is designed more carefully and with better technology. As long as they stick to safe measures, the ship should stay afloat and sailing for a long time.

"Technology has improved in the last several years," Stevie says to her brother. "It's not likely it'll sink. It made it here to New York for the first time. The original Titanic didn't, so I think we're good."

Andrew shrugs, "Whatever you say, but if the ship does sink, I'm blaming you for false information," he teases.

Stevie rolls her eyes and when it's her turn, she hands the officers her ticket and passport, and they let her through the doors. As she steps onto the ship, she feels ecstatic. This is something she's waited five years for, and everything looks so brand new. It's a dream come true, truly.

_Now let me find my Jack. . ._ she thinks, smiling.

**A/N: I am a Titanic NERD. Not joking you, so if I start to get on-and-on about details (facts) let me know lol. I could talk about my knowledge of Titanic all day and I'm really trying to get somewhere in this story, but it seems to me like a bunch of facts and no plots, so if it seems that way, let me know please!**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter, not sure when it will be up but hopefully soon, will be about Zander, and we'll get to learn about his life and what his first day on the Titanic II will be like. So please let me know what you thought of this story so far? :) It would really mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
